Lift Off meets Venture
7/20/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Venture Jackknife 4.0.0 Edge of Iacon's Dome Lift Off flies just outside of Iacon aerospace, knowing better than to test the patience of trigger happy youngsters or grumpy veterans alike. He does a hailing comm and awaits the ping back, then informs the contact he's going to be landing just outside of the force fields where he will wait for a team to Autobots to come out and unload an expected cargo that he is carrying. Venture picks up the transmission and responds, "Venture here. I'm near the gate and can bring the cargo in." A moment later, she can be seen exiting the security checkpoint at the dome, and heading toward one of the landing pads. Lift Off acknowledges the reply as he comes in for a perfect landing, his turbines winding down and expelling steamy heat as he opens up his cargo bay. His landing gear takes his weight combined with that of his cargo without issue as his engines wind fully down and expel a little smoke. Venture reaches the landing pad moments after Lift Off arrives. "Hello. I'm Venture," she announces in a feminine voice, despite her huge and masculine-looking frame. She's mostly metallic still, not having been painted yet, with the exception of a pair of Autobot crests on her shoulders. Lift Off's voice comes from somewhere toward the front of the shuttle, "Greetings, I am Lift Off. The boxes you have come for are marked with your faction's symbol. They should be strapped down inside so you will have to work those free in order to unload them." "All right," Venture says as she approaches the open cargo door. She pauses there to identify which crates should be removed, then reaches in and begins un-securing them from the bulkheads and unloading them. "How many crates are there? And do you know what's in them?", she asks. Lift Off brings up his cargo manifest to scan through it. "Should be five boxes. One is for engineering. Two are for medical bay. Another for R&D. One is to go to the one called Jackknife." he pauses a moment, "I just deliver them, miss, I usually don't pry into what I'm carrying unless there was a spike in radiation from my onboard scanners." "A little radiation won't hurt anyone," Venture says as she retrieves the fifth crate. "I think I've got everything, then. Do you need an electronic signature as proof of receipt?" Lift Off checks to make sure his load is fully off and you are out of the way, then he transforms, "I do indeed." he replies. Lift Off pulls out a data pad from his subspace and looks up at Venture, "If you could put your electronic mark on this please." Venture makes a fist with her right hand, and presses the knuckle of her middle finger against the data pad; an infrared transmitter/receiver embedded in the knuckle digitally signs the document. "There you go." Lift Off looks it over and nods, giving a smile, "Thank you kindly." he puts the data pad back into his subspace. Wings flex a bit behind him. "Don't think I've seen such a large femme before." "Nor have I; I was unexpectedly given this body after having a brush with death," Venture replies. "I'm still getting used to it. I still have to get some customization done before I can be painted." Lift Off ahs softly and looks over said form a moment in consideration. "Interesting. Wasn't aware that there were mechs around my size any more, no offense meant of course since you just got into that body and all." "None taken. I suppose we're rare because we're less fuel-efficient. The clause in my medical file gave the medics permission to transfer my spark into whatever frame was available and/or most needed, in the event it wasn't practical to repair my body," Venture explains. "Apparently Prowl decided we needed a heavy hitter among our ranks. I'm not complaining, though; in my previous body, I wasn't able to take much punishment at all, and I was always needing repairs because I tend to take risks when it comes to protecting others." Lift Off's wings flex slightly upwards, hands rising to settle onto his hips, "That's a good attitude to have. Take that sour tasting energon and make it sweet with the right additives." he notes with a simple. "I've always been a bit of an optimist," Venture says with a smile. Lift Off inclines his head to that, "Good to hear it. So, need any help taking this stuff inside?" he asks. "If you're not pressed for time, I wouldn't mind the help," Venture says as she bends down to pick up three of the crates. Lift Off chuckles, "Not pressed for time at all. This was my last drop off for this cycle." he assures, moving to grab a couple boxes himself. "How are you coming along familiarizing yourself with the new chassis then?" he asks curiously. "Pretty well, I think," Venture replies. "It's strange seeing familiar things from this new perspective. I wasn't quite knee-high on myself before, so now I have to remember to look up and duck when necessary." She leads the way into Iacon's dome. Lift Off follows behind, "Yeah this size has its challenges all right." he agrees, "I have the additional issue of my wing span too." he notes. Venture follows the main roadway to the repair facilities. "Let's drop off all the crates here. I'll let the Engineering and R&D departments and Jackknife know they have cargo to pick up here." Lift Off inclines his head, following along, "Makes sense to me, wouldn't want this stuff to sit around too long though. I think this one to Jackknife is a rush." Venture flags down a medic to take custody of two of the crates, and turns to face Lift Off. "Huh. I wonder Jackknife's package has anything to do with the customizations she was offering to do for me." Lift Off comments, "Guess we could deliver it and find out from the femme herself." "I suppose so. I'll try to radio her." Venture taps the side of her helmet. "Venture to Jackknife. Are you there?" There's a comm back, "Yes I'm here in my lab. This about my package?" Lift Off shifts his hands under his load and waits patiently. "...Yes, it is," Venture says. "You must really be looking forward to it if that's the first thing out of your vocalizer. I've just dropped it off at the entrance to the repair facilities." The comm back is, "Be right there." Lift Off peers past his boxes, finally someone takes one off his hands. "Thanks." he offers to the mech who marches off to take the box to R&D. The other box is for Jackknife. Venture stands and waits, since she can't very well do anything else at the moment while waiting for Jackknife to arrive. Jackknife walks down the hall and smiles to the two, heading right for the large mech. "Thank you very much Lift Off." she states and takes the box off the mech, Lift Off nods his head to the femme, "Pleasure is mine." "Hey, Jackknife," Venture says to the smaller femme. She's curious about the content, but doesn't want to pry, so she says nothing about the package. Jackknife smiles up to Venture, "Hello again. I'll be getting in touch with you soon. Got some drawings done up for your alterations that I have to have medical clear and perform for you." Lift Off says, "Sounds promising there." "Awesome!" Venture says with a smile. "I can't wait to see what you've come up with!" Jackknife taps the side of her box, "I need to work on this first though. If you aren't busy I could have you follow me to my lab." "I could do that. There's just one incoming package for engineering left from this shipment, and they can pick it up from here," Venture says. She turns to Lift Off. "Thanks for your help, Lift Off." Lift Off inclines his head, "Nice to meet you Venture. Welcome to the over a certain size gang." "Thanks, squirt," Venture says with a mischievous smirk. Lift Off chuckles softly to that, then turns to walk out of Iacon. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lift Off's LogsCategory:Venture's LogsCategory:Jackknife's Logs